


Back to Spring

by LibraryPandaChorus



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, hurtlocker Homeland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryPandaChorus/pseuds/LibraryPandaChorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers goes back to field after two years of the accident in which he lost Bucky.<br/>The whole team is facing a new suicide bomber, and the bomber is......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm with you till the end of the line.
> 
>  
> 
> *** *** ***  
> This work is dedicated to Sapphire Crystal Sue as her birthday gift.

‘We need to talk.’  
Natasha walked to the door of the situation room and locked it. Everyone left after the report meeting except black widow and Captain America.  
‘About what? We did make everything clear in the report, right?’  
‘It’s not about our mission.’ Natasha sat down and looked straight into Steve’s eyes. ‘Why haven’t you settled down? It’s been two years since you came back from field. If it’s some issue, you know, like the PTSD thing, I could offer you help.’  
Things went too serious and Natasha did not want this conversation going awkward any more. She smiled, paused and then continued. ‘Girls in this facility cannot focus on their job as long as you’re available. I’m afraid you have not seen that. BTW, there are as many boys feeling so as the girls .’  
‘You are not the type that fools me around from time to time.’  
‘Of course no. I’m telling ya the truth.’  
‘It’s a tough time, Natasha. No easier than two years ago. We’re busy. You know that better than anyone. And, trust your agents. They can handle what they are doing.’  
‘You are blinking.’ Agent Romanoff can see through the best liars. ‘Got someone in the past, huh?’  
‘I appreciated your concern, very much. But shall we get back to our work?’  
‘Sure.’ Natasha Romanoff opened the file in her hand. She tapped on the profile photo of their latest target. ‘You HAD someone in the past and you cannot let this person go.’  
‘Seriously, why are we talking about my privacy in situation room?’  
‘Because you’ll lead a rescue mission in the heart of Afghanistan while your mental disorder may get you and everyone else in your team killed. Tell me, why do you want go back to field?’  
Steve Rogers held his breath unconsciously for a second.  
‘I passed the test. I’m mentally OK.’  
‘Both of us can deceive that old school test. But you can not deceive neither me nor yourself. Do not risk your team again, Captain. Don’t put yourself at risk again. You do not deserve that.’  
‘That’s why I’m doing this. I do need a rescue.’  
‘Tell me about the one.’  
‘He’s dead. I don’t wanna......’  
Natasha noticed that Steve just said “he” instead of “she”.  
He was on the mission with Steve. He is the one that Steve‘s lost forever.  
The most weird thought crushed into Natasha’s mind. Two years ago in Kandahar. Mission accomplished but Captain Rogers failed his partner. He retired from field right away and started to do analysis work until today. A similar block-rescue mission in the same old place.  
‘You’ve done a great job, Captain.15 hostages had been rescued in your last mission. Do not blame yourself about what you could not do. He choose to save all others, including you.’  
‘I understood. He made his choice and I’m just keeping my promise. It’s kind of you to worry about me, but...Do not ask me to see anyone, please.’  
‘I...’Natasha knows the feeling of losing someone. It’s like the world got frozen at once into a permanent winter. ‘I know you can carry on.’  
‘Thank you Natasha. I really mean it. I can handle my life without anyone new. There’s no one like him.’  
‘I will do everything I can to make this mission perfect.’  
‘So am I. I have been practicing on the same scene over and over again.’  
Natasha knew there’s no need to say anything any more.


End file.
